


Which Is Worse

by Extraho



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraho/pseuds/Extraho
Summary: Jack didn’t know what was worse. Angel and Sofi, or Bobby and Billy.Not even Jack, the Rock Star who lived to make noise, could sleep through all that ruckus.





	

 

Jack didn't know what was worse. Angel and Sofi, or Bobby and Billy. Lying in his bed between their rooms – Angel's room and Ma's room which Bobby and Billy were in, he could hear everything. Okay, to be fair, Angel's room was on the other side of the house, but he could still hear them better than the ones just next door.

To be honest, he was less pissed with Bobby; at least he was trying to keep the both of them quiet. Angel wasn't as loud as Sofi who was screeching and screaming 'ah' and 'harder' loudly ever few seconds, but he sure as hell didn't try to shut her up either.

While he knew that Angel and Sofi really did love each other, their fucking only annoyed him. Not even Jack, the rockstar who lived to make noise, could sleep through all that ruckus.

Billy and Bobby was a whole different ball game. He didn't really know what to make of them. Bobby would be nicer to Billy than anyone else, but they would fight worse than…Jack didn't know. It wasn't really fighting as much as it was teasing and baiting, which they did better with each other than anyone else. He supposed Bobby liked it. Billy didn't get riled up as quickly as Sofi did, and he actually had some quite creative come backs – Sofi would just curse at him in Spanish.

Jack felt like a trespasser, a peeping-tom and a pervert when he heard them. It was the complete opposite of Sofi's screaming. The quiet mewls, heavy breathing and strangled moans were only just barely audible. Sadly, it was also turning Jack on something bad. Which was why he didn't know which was worse.

Finally, Sofi gave a loud screech and fell silent. At least they only kept at it for an hour, tops, breaks included. Now it was only the two other left.


End file.
